Overrunning clutches may be used in drive trains to selectively connect an output shaft with an input shaft so that the output shaft either rotates with the input shaft or is free to rotate independent of (and, typically, faster than) the input shaft. As such, overrunning clutches are used in a variety of drive train applications, including, but not limited to, tools, vehicles, machines, and the like. Many overrunning clutches are adapted to allow the output shaft to overrun (e.g., turn faster than) the input shaft in a single direction (clockwise or counterclockwise). Some overrunning clutches include rollers, balls, sprags, ratchets, and the like that selectively engage the input and output shafts (or components coupled thereto) to connect the input and output shafts for rotation together.